Die Entscheidung, die alles änderte
by zorro007
Summary: songfic, Lied: Nothing else matter von Metallica. InuKag


Hab grad übel die künstlerische Phase. Und da hab ich mir gedacht, mach ich mal ne SongFic. Is ma was andres. Lied heißt „Nothing else matter" von Metallica (kennt ihr bestimmt ) Viel Spaß, und bitte reviewn, damit ich weiß wie´s ankam.

_

* * *

_

**_(Szene: Kagome steht vor dem heiligem Baum, Inuyasha sitzt auf dem Dach von dem Schrein wo der Brunnen drin ist,beobachtet Kagome. sie hat ihn nicht bemerkt - Inuyasha hat sich für Kikyo entschieden, und Kagome in ihre Welt geschickt, und sie soll dort glücklich werden)_**

_So close, no matter how far _

_Couldn't be much more from the heart _

___Forever trusting who we are_

___And nothing else matters_

**Da stand sie.**

**Ganz allein.**

**Im Regen.**

**Sie war nass.**

**Ihr war kalt.**

**Sie zitterte.**

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

**Er wollte sie wärmen.**

**Er wollte ihr seinen Umhang umlegen.**

**Doch er konnte nicht.**

**Er durfte nicht.**

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

**Er wollte doch nur, das sie glücklich war.**

**Er wollte sie lachen sehen.**

**Er wollte Freude in ihren Augen sehen.**

**Aber er hatte es nicht geschafft.**

**Er hatte versagt, und das war ihm bewusst.**

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

**Es ging nicht anders.**

**Er musste sich so entscheiden.**

**Er hatte gedacht, sie würde es verstehen.**

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

**Sie hatte ihre Tränen unterdrückt.**

**Aber er hatte sie trotzdem gerochen.**

**Den Geruch von Salz.**

**Den Geruch von Tränen.**

**Ihren Tränen.**

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

**Aber er hatte sie weg geschickt.**

**Ohne zu zögern, ohne sie zu trösten.**

**Er übersah einfach den Schmerz in ihren Augen.**

**Er konnte sie nicht ansehen.**

**Oder wollte er einfach nur nicht?**

**Wollte er sich nur nicht die Schuld eingestehen?**

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters _

**Warum musste es so kommen?**

**Sie verstand es nicht.**

**Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, das er für immer bei ihr bleiben würde?**

**Wie naiv von ihr, so etwas zu denken.**

**Er liebte sie nicht.**

**Er liebte eine andere.**

**Aber er hatte trotzdem einen Platz in ihrem Herzen.**

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

**Tränen rollten über ihre Wange.**

**Sie weinte.**

**Sie versuchte ihre Tränen vor ihm zu unterdrücken, aber jetzt konnte sie nicht anders.**

**Sie ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.**

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

**Sie weinte.**

**Wegen ihm?**

**Warum tat sie das?**

**Er verstand nicht.**

**Er hatte sie verletzt, betrogen und mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt.**

**Aber sie weinte um ihn.**

_Never cared for what they say_

_Never cared for games they_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_And I know_

**_Entscheide dich endlich!_ hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.**

**Es war Kikyo.**

**Sie hatte ihn vor die Wahl gestellt: sie oder ich!**

**Sie brauchte ihn.**

**Sie konnte nicht ohne ihn leben.**

**Er hatte ihr versprochen, sie zu beschützen.**

**Und er wollte sein Versprechen nicht brechen.**

**Nicht die Frau zurück lassen, die er liebte.**

**Von der er so lange getrennt war.**

**Für deren Tod er mit verantwortlich war.**

**Er fühlte sich ihr verpflichtet.**

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

**Es musste so sein.**

**Er hatte es schließlich versprochen.**

**„Jetzt ist es eh zu spät." sagte er zu sich selbst, und verschwand, ohne noch einmal zu Kagome zu sehen,im Brunnen**

_No, nothing else matters_

* * *

Das Lied ist sooo schön. Und es ist das einzigste was mir von Metallica gefällt. (bin nich so der Metaller, eher Punker ) 

Ich hoffe euch hats gefallen!

Schaut auch mal bei meinen anderen FFs vorbei _-Werbung für mich mach-_

bYe bYe


End file.
